phenomfandomcom-20200214-history
Techno
Technos are normal humans that, out of fear, jealousy or something else, chose to incorporate technology into their everyday lives in order to balance out the fact that they, as normal humans, do not possess any kind of abilities that Mutants or Mystics have. Most Technos simply wear armor, choosing to use the technology that gives them power instead of becoming it. Other Technos, however, do go that extra mile and incorporate the technology in their own bodies through the use of bionic implants. Some bionic implants look like they normally would on humans simulating skin and hair while others don't, it really depends on what the Techno wants. To view a list of all Technos click here. __TOC__ Racial Characteristics Technos are normal humans who have chosen to incorporate technology into their bodies so their physical characteristics are the same. *Average Height: 5ft. 7 in. *Average Weight: 185lbs. *Hair Color: Any and all *Eye Color: Any and all *Skin Color: Any and all *Stance: Bipedal *Body Type: Humanoid *Distinguishing Marks: Individually unique *Average Family Size: 4.5 (2 parents and 2.5 kids; sometimes the .5 kid is a family pet while other times is simply an averaging of all children to Mutant couples) *Average Lifespan: 85 yrs *Est. Population: 1.7 million (roughly .0425% of the world's population of 4 billion) *Language: Luthulkin *Religion: none *Occupied Land(s): All 3 continents of the world *Government: Technogasm- the ruling class of V City *Alignment: Individually unique; as a race they're typically neutral and protective of their rights and their kind as well as wanting to weaken other races, in particular Mystics as much as they can Pros Mystics Technos have an advantage over Mystics in the very area that makes their disadvantage. The technology they use, though it may be limited in scope, can typically last much longer than a Mystic, because it is machine and can run and operate at optimum efficiency for as long as it's batteries last. Technos can typically last several hours on a weakened charge in full combat with a Mystic and up to 2 days on full charge. This is what makes the Technos so lethal, their durability due to being machine based instead of based on energy from the source, like Mystics or Mutants. Mutants Technos have an advantage over Mutants in the very area that makes their disadvantage. The technology they use, though it may be limited in scope, can typically last much longer than a Mutant, because it is machine and can run and operate at optimum efficiency for as long as it's batteries last. Technos can typically last several hours on a weakened charge in full combat with a Mutants and up to 2 days on full charge. This is what makes the Technos so lethal, their durability due to being machine based instead of based on energy from the source, like Mutants or Mystics. Normals Normals or simple Humans have an obvious disadvantage to Technos in that they don't have any special abilities at all. Cons Mystics Technos have a similar disadvantage to Mystics that Mutants have. Technos may be gifted with great gifts through their technology but the scope of their gifts is limited when compared to the disciplines a Mystic can employ in his/her arsenal. So, like the mutant the Techno falls short in that they can be dominated by a Mystic's ability to control every other aspect of magic. That's not to say a Mystic will win every fight against a Techno, but he/she does have an advantage over them in combat. Mutants Technos have a disadvantage to Mutants. Technos may be gifted with great gifts through their technology but the scope of the power of their gifts is limited when compared to the Mutant. So, like the mystic the Techno falls short in that they can be dominated by a Mutant's power to control one aspect of magic. That's not to say a Mutant will win every fight against a Techno, but he/she does have an advantage over them in combat. Normals Normals or simple Humans have no advantages over Technos. That is due to the fact that most Technos wear armor or can employ some sort of protection sufficient to stop human weaponry. Category:Races